


Boda

by Sumi_Chan



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Chan/pseuds/Sumi_Chan
Summary: 24/10 aniversario KiriAsu, escrito especial para celebrarlos
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 2





	Boda

•• 

•• 

—¿Buscas algo Kazuto-kun?

La joven preguntó con cierta picardía notando que el aludido no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Desde que la había visto entrar del brazo de su madre al pequeño santuario, le resultó imposible desviar su atención de ella. Habían pasado algunas horas de eso, pero cada vez que Asuna volteaba en su dirección notaba las masculinas pupilas azul acero fijas en ella. Kazuto era muy reservado en cuanto a sus gestos, por ese motivo, le resultaba inquietante que fuera en contra de su personalidad en afán de provocarle.

—Sabes que no puedo quitar los ojos de encima cuando encuentro algo hermoso y fascinante. Debo estudiarlo hasta que descubro todos sus secretos.

Ella luchó con el rubor que persistía en incendiar sus mejillas. Algo absurdo a estas alturas, pues se jactaba de conocer a ese muchacho al derecho y al revés, pero cuando hablaba de esa forma, lo cual ciertamente no siempre ocurría, la dejaba parcialmente desarmada.

—¿Y has descubierto algo? —le siguió la corriente.

—¿Me crees si te digo que pensaba que conocía todos sus misterios como la palma de mi mano?

Ella rió nerviosamente —Vaya…

—Pero hoy me ha dejado sin palabras. Toda una aparición, una diosa que me ha dejado sin aliento… —se le acercó al decir eso —Me recuerda a ciertas palabras que mencionó hace mucho en cierto castillo… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, que con cada nueva cosa que descubra de ella volvería a enamorarme.

—Kazuto-kun… —sus mejillas se hicieron más rojas, como si eso fuera posible —No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso.

Él rió levemente —Por supuesto que sí, son parte de mi tesoro —apretó su mano, la cual sostenía desde el inicio de todo y de la que ya no fue capaz de separarse. Se puso serio —Estás muy hermosa Asuna.

Los ojos de ámbar de la joven brillaron, no por aquella frase que había oído desde el inicio de la mañana, sino porque Kazuto lo mencionó de todas las formas posibles, siendo el último descubrimiento en el fondo de sus hermosas pupilas de acero. Sonrió, recorriendo con su vista el precioso jardín de cerezos que se erguía sobre sus cabezas. Apretó los párpados unos segundos, sintiendo que la burbujeante sensación de plenitud seguía allí, posada en su pecho.

—Lamento que la boda haya sido de modo tradicional —mencionó volteando en su dirección. Por supuesto, aquellos magnetos de obsidiana estaban fijos en ella —Sé que hubieras deseado algo más pequeño e íntimo, pero ya conoces a mi madre…

Kazuto rió con ganas, besando de un impulso la mano enlazada a la suya, miró por sobre su hombro, para asegurarse que solo estaban ellos, allí en aquel jardín inmediato al templo —No me arrepiento, después de todo tuve la suerte de ver a Asuna usar un _Shiromuku_ solo para mí.

— _Baka_ …

—Sé que era también tu deseo —la interrumpió —Pero, si queremos una boda occidental siempre podemos volver a hacerlo en alguno de todos esos mundos virtuales que hemos visitado.

Esta vez fue su turno de reír —Kazuto-kun también está muy guapo con su _Montsuki_ oscuro.

Él frunció el ceño, notando que la brisa le sacudía el cabello. Frunció los labios en un puchero —Eres muy injusta, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh, porqué? ¿Kazuto-kun?

—No puedes soltarme que estoy guapo, cuando sabes que no puedo besarte apropiadamente —murmuró con un gruñido.

Asuna estalló en risitas, espió por sobre sus hombros, en dirección a sus familias que estaban muy entretenidos en otra cosa, por allá, lejos de donde se hallaba la pareja —No veo porque debes negarte, después de todo… —alzó sus manos que seguían enlazadas, pero fue el destello plateado que se reflejó bajo el sol, lo que llamó su atención. Era aquel emblema sagrado e indiscutible que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se pertenecían el uno al otro —Estamos casados.

Kazuto pareció entender su punto, tomó su barbilla con la extremidad libre y le robó un beso. Un beso real y vehemente. Muy distinto a ese roce tímido que compartieron momentos antes frente a su familia. Ambos eran muy celosos de su intimidad, por lo que no era común verlos de esa manera. Sin duda, la intensidad compartida era demasiada, pues Asuna se apoyó contra él buscando equilibrio, los mechones de su cabello abrazándolos oportunamente.

—Te amo.

—También te amo, Kazuto-kun.

Compartieron pequeños roces entre sonrisas y palabras cariñosas, luego él rodeó la cintura de Asuna, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza, cuidadoso de no arruinar las flores que adornaban su peinado.

—Has rechazado cambiarte de _kimono_ —mencionó sorprendido, como si repentinamente notara el detalle.

Era común en las ceremonias sintoistas, que la novia se mudara el atuendo blanco por un _hikifurisode_ festivo y de colores vivos, pero Asuna se había negado a cumplir esa tradición. Y siguió vistiendo el hermoso _kimono_ blanco con ribetes en carmesí, también había liberado su largo cabello del gorro blanco, el _tsunokakushi_ que ahora descansaba entre las manos de su suegra.

—Este me gusta demasiado, tiene mucho valor sentimental para mi nueva familia.

—¿De verdad? —miró hacia abajo, notando el delicado diseño de flores bordadas que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Asuna notó su expresión consternada y se apiadó de él, le rodeó el mentón para que se enfocara en ella —Midori-san me enseñó el _Shiromuku_ que usó Aoí-san cuando contrajo nupcias. Mi idea original era usar el mismo traje, pero tu madre mencionó que era demasiado antiguo para mí… y me quedaba un poco suelto… —rió abochornada —Sugirió que hiciéramos un nuevo traje usando la tela, además cumpliríamos la tradición de usar algo nuevo y viejo a la vez…

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —examinó el precioso traje nupcial dándose cuenta que nadie diría que era una prenda pasada de moda. El tratamiento que le habían dado a la seda era profesional, alguien había hecho un excelente trabajo dándole vida al tejido —¿Tu madre aceptó esto así como así?

—En verdad no pudo oponerse, cuando le dije que estábamos haciendo esto porque ella quiso una ceremonia tradicional —le tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos —Ya no pudo negarse, y nos ayudó a conseguir una modista que diseñara el nuevo traje.

—Todo a mis espaldas.

—Eran solo detalles Kazuto-kun.

—Me gustan esos detalles, y me gustan aun más porque tú eres quien los usa —besó sus cabellos —Entonces decidiste quedarte con este _shiromuku_ el resto de la recepción.

—Así es, ¿no te gusta?

—Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Ancló los brazos en torno a ella, y volvió a besarla sin prisa, bebiendo dulcemente de sus labios.

— _¡Eh tórtolos! ¡Aun no han empezado la luna de miel!_

La voz jocosa de Ryoutarou los obligó a separarse. Estaba metros más allá, al otro lado del jardín, junto a las puertas del santuario, vistiendo un _kimono_ tradicional como el resto del grupo. Agitaba las manos para atraer la atención de la pareja, mientras las chicas, todas vistosas y elegantes con sus prendas tradicionales, intentaban acallarlo.

—¿De quién fue idea invitarlos?

—¡Kazuto-kun! ¡Son nuestros amigos! —le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro y luego le rozó los labios, borrando la humedad del anterior gesto con su pulgar. Luego tomó su mano y tras una última ojeada a los árboles de cerezo que celebraban de igual forma lo importante de aquel día, fueron a reunirse con su familia.

•• 

•• 

—Es nuestro cielo estrellado.

—Kazuto-kun esto es… es hermoso —se sostuvo los bordes del _tsunokakushi_ sobre la cabeza, el viento de la noche soplaba de modo travieso y persistía en jugar con su gorro blanco.

Los faroles colgaban de un lado al otro en hileras infinitas, como pequeñas luciérnagas, creando un ambiente mágico y hermoso.

—Ha sido un día largo, ¿verdad? Pero quería enseñarte esto, así como en la mañana reafirmé mi promesa ante ti, ahora bajo este cielo, con la luna y las estrellas como testigos, decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que estoy de que vuelvas a aceptarme a tu lado, a pesar de todas las dificultades que hemos tenido, siempre has estado ahí, Asuna.

—Kazuto-kun…

—Te amo mucho mucho, mucho.

—Yo también te amo —le susurró enternecida, alzó la mano que sujetaba la suya y besó sus nudillos. Por supuesto, aquellas pupilas de medianoche nunca abandonaron su rostro —Fuimos hechos para encontrarnos en aquel castillo y permanecer juntos, pese a cada dificultad, pese a cada contratiempo, los que hemos sorteado una y otra vez para llegar a este momento, donde podremos disfrutar de nuestra vida juntos.

Escucharla hablar era el elixir más hermoso que pudiera existir, y apenas la última palabra escapó de sus labios de cereza, atrapó los mismos en un beso desesperado. Confirmando de esa forma lo que decía.

La ceremonia había acabado hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero ambos seguían con sus prendas nupciales. Tuvieron la recepción con sus amigos y familias, pero cuando las primeras pinceladas de la noche oscurecieron el cielo, ambos escaparon, subieron entre risitas las escaleras del santuario donde se ofició la ceremonia y finalmente se pararon bajo aquellos faroles encendidos.

Y abrazados bajo aquel cielo estrellado, se juraron amor por centésima vez.

•• 

•• 

_Hoy 24/10 festejamos el aniversario de Asuna y Kirito!_

_Y esta es mi contribución para evento #HallowersarioKiriAsu_

_Mi idea era participar con mis dos dibujos, pero no podía dejarlo solo así, por lo que por eso nació este drabble._

_Si desean preguntar algo puntual del drabble adelante!_

_Ahora les dejo un pequeño glosario:_

_**Kimono** : Prenda de vestir en forma de T, de tela ligera, con las mangas muy anchas, que cubre el cuerpo, tiene distintos largos y se abrocha por delante con un cinturón o faja; es una prenda típica de Japón _

_**Shiromuku:** Prenda nupcial femenina representada en blanco puro._

_**Montsuki:** Prenda nupcial masculina, casi siempre es de colores oscuros_

**_T_ _sunokakushi_ ** _:_ _Gorro blanco que usa la novia con el traje nupcial_

  
  


_Gracias a todo el que ha leído! ^^ espero no se hayan atiborrado de tanta miel jejeje_

_Sumi~_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
